An Angles Tear
by Tragic Shannon
Summary: What will happen when a girls family is killed, a huge seceret and a new love. rated for later chapters, this is a story i made up and isn't really supposed to be under this anime so im sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Kiba: Hello everyone, I have been writing this story for a while so I thought that I would let all my fans read it. I am the main character and this will tell you haw love can save all.

Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING! REALLY I DO!YAY ME!

Chapter one

The wind blew lightly across the campus frost still gracing the land.

A beautiful girl stood in the grass of her school; she arrived an hour early today. Her crystal blue eyes silently showed unspoken pain and sorrow. Her hair swayed in the light breeze, long like black silk. Her breath visible in the cold frosty air, her pale skin slightly flushed from the cold.

She began walking through the campus, not to sure where she was going. 'I'm just going to have to put on a smile and be strong' she thought to herself. Minuet by minuet passed leading to another boring day of school. But today felt a little bit different, there was a weird feeling, like something BIG was going to happen.

Still silence filled the school, the only sound was her footsteps hitting the cold ground and echoing through the empty hallways. Her mind wandered, her eyes lost. When she stopped she realized that she was at the meeting place of her and her friends.

Chills ran down her spine, as if someone was watching her. She looked around only to find herself alone. Shaking her head she sat down and began to draw.

"KIBA!" yelled a girl about her age.

Kiba looked up a bit shocked to see her friend. The girls medium blond hair flung behind her, her emerald green eyes should happiness and excitement to see her best friend.

"Lilly, it's great to see you" said Kiba smiling. "Where is everyone else?"

"Oh their on their way, It's 6:30 so they'll be here in like 10 minuets" said Lilly matter-of-factly while diving Kiba a funny look..

Kiba laughed at her and swiftly put her stuff back in her backpack.

"Hey Lilly, hey Kiba" said a boy and girl together heading towards them.

Hey Rose I have that picture you wanted" said Kiba rummaging through her backpack, then finally pulling out a picture of her and rose from when they were younger.

"Thanks" said Rose, her beautiful purple eyes shining and her waist long hair in a low ponytail. Her light purple framed glasses bringing out the brilliant color of her eyes.

"Nice picture" said the boy who had messy dark brown hair that went to the bottom of his ear lobe. He also had light brown eyes that were almost gold that had certain calmness to them.

"Thanks Tyler, it was from when Rose and I were in 5th grade" said Kiba smiling.

"AWWWWWWW, you guys were so cute!" said Lilly rather loud.

Everyone laughed at Lilly's childish behavior.

30 minuets passed by fast and the bell for first period rang, so they began to walk to their class, P.E., and as the left a pair of silver eyes watched Kiba's back as she walked away, an evil glint in his eyes.

Kiba: well there's the first chapter everyone I hope you like it and I'm sorry it's so short but this is the first time I wrote a story not from an anime I already knew. Tell me what you think. Until next time.

Kiba


	2. Chapter 2

Kiba: Hey all its me! I'm sorry I havn't updated in lke forever but im going through some rough stuff right now and my brain wasn't working and I couldn't think of what to write. well sorry again and heres they next chapter of An Angles Tear!

Chapter 2

Kiba walked with her friends but all of a sudden chilles ran down her back. looking around she thought 'Is someone watching me?' her crystal blue eyes scanned her surroundings, her face showing no emotion.

"What are ya lookin' for Kiba"said Lilly with her normal hyperactive voice.

"It was nothing" Kiba said taking her atention away from it.

"well we should hurry up so we're not late for class" said tyler turning and walking away.

Things between them have changed so much sence they had broken up, its like everything was over, she cried so much for him and yet every time she saw him all the pain would come back, everyone knows they broke up and how hurt she was...the day they broke up was one she wouldn't forget.

FLASHBACK

Kiba had just had a great day which hasn't happened for a while. Picking up the phone she decided to tell Tyler that she was so happy they were together and how much she loved him so that things wouldn't get more messed up.

Smiling she took the phone into her hand and began to dial his number.

"Hello?" came his deep voice over the phone.

"Hi Tyler!" said Kiba with joy.

"Oh its you, we need to talk" he said in a seriuos tone.

"I know i have to talk to you too. I need to tell you something" Kiba said.

"Okay i'll go first, Kiba, your a great friend and al lbut i don't like you. I thought i did but i never really liked you like that in the first place. I still want to be friends though okay?" Tyler finished the sentence with some joy thinking everything was going to be okay.

Kiba lost her words completely, her heart was crushed. tear spilled from her eyes and down her cheeks, she held her breath so that no sound of sarrow would exit her. She didn't want him to know how hurt she was, and she didn't want him to know how she was breaking into millions of pieces, ans she didn't want him to know, how much pain she was in from his words.

"Okay" She said in a quiet voice.

"Are you okay?" asked Tyler.

Kiba bit back a sob as she quietly answered "yeah im fine but i need to go okay? i'll call you later"

With that said she hung up the phone and began quietly sobbing, every tear making more pain.

END FLASHBACK

Kiba fallowed behind her talking friends and silently. Her pain was so great that she couldn't let them see her sad, what would they think, seeing how week she really is. SHe held her breath once again, putting on a smile she cought up with her friends and grined. Thinking evrything would get better. They were stil friends it would just take awhile for things to get back to how they used to.

Smiling with reasurance she waited outside as her friends got dressed for P.E., she didn't feel like dressing out today.

'I wonder if any of the teachers found out?' kiba wondered looking around to see if any of the looked like they knew. Seeing one of the P.E. teachers walk by she sent Kiba simpathetic look and turned away. Kiba sighed "this is going to be a long day' and with that thought she met up with her friends and began to walk to her class.

Today they wew playing soccer again, Kiba was good at it but she didn't feel like playing. thoughts swam through her head as her crystal blue eyes were shining with different emotions. Her life was great all and all until her father died and her boyfrind broke up with her. The pain wasn't as bad now, but it still hurt. Looking up into the sky she thought 'Oh father, if only you were here like you used to be, i need someone more that ever right now'

The clouds were going by slowly as were that thoughts in her head of the past events, nothing has changed, but yet in a way the would has changed, everythng was mind-boggling. she sighed and looked down to the grass, unknowing of what avents lay ahead of her.

Kiba: so how was it? im sorry it took so long to put up this next chapter but i'nve been going through some things and i havn't really had the time. hope you all can forgive me! please join me next time in the next chapter of An AnglesTear

Kiba


End file.
